For example, there is a display apparatus that displays a shape such as an arrow indicating a change of the travel direction and the like superimposed onto a target position of an actual background image in applications such as navigation, etc. It is desirable to perceive the depthward position of the arrow that is displayed at the target depthward position of the background image with high precision.